One Week
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: Fai and Kurogane have an argument, and Fai refuses to apologise. Mild KuroFai, Songfic: "One Week"


_It's been one week since you looked at me  
cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized __it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

One week ago, we had an argument. I can't really remember what exactly it was about, but I just remember that it was a bad one. You told me that you were angry, and you stormed out.

I then realised that it was really my fault—I'd started it, I'd gotten you angry, I'd upset you…But hey, I wasn't going to admit that. No way! I'm just waiting for you to drop that dumb pride of yours and come crawling back to me.

…That sounds kind of evil, doesn't it? So unlike me, Fai Fluorite, who is usually happy-go-lucky.

Oh well, you deserve it, Kuro-kuu!

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at aqua man  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann rimes  
Because I'm all about value_

Syaoran and Sakura are definitely making themselves at home in this new world. I'm not sure where Kuro-kuu is right now—that that I care, right? Hmph…

I'm trying to decide whether to make sushi or fish for dinner. If I do sushi, Kuro-kuu might think I'm trying to apologise by making something from his home country—wait, sushi _is_ Japanese, right? Wait—is Kuro-kuu from Japan? Urgh, I can't remember.

But I don't feel like cooking. So sushi—but wait…Argh! I can't decide! This is so frustrating!

Fine, sushi it is.

_Bert kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver_

Syaoran, Sakura and I are walking into town now because I need ingredients for sushi. Yeah, I'm well prepared, as you can clearly tell…note the sarcasm. Syaoran was walking along a raised ledge-bench thing talking with Sakura and Mokona whilst I just paid attention to my vanilla milkshake.

I wonder if I should admit to Kuro-kuu that it _was_ all my fault? No, Kurogane needs to get over himself and his pride and apologise to _me_. Yes, I'm going to wait for Kurogane to apologise to _me_. Not the other way around!

I got distracted when Syaoran fell off the ledge and into a large puddle.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

We got home and Sakura wrapped a towel around Syaoran while Mokona dumped a towel on his head. I put the sushi ingredients down and wondered where Kuro-kuu was…

I smile to myself, thinking about him. He gets so annoyed so easily—it's cute when he gets mad. I try not to laugh when he gets mad, but I can't help myself. I'd smile anywhere…well… "Smile", I should say. I'd "smile" anywhere…

_Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

Five days ago, you ran up and tackled me. I fell to the ground and I got rug burns on my knees. Then, you just got up and ran off. I still haven't figured out what the hell that was about.

Oh hey I just cut my thumb whilst I was cutting a carrot. I should really cut away from myself…

I should probably apologise to you…I mean, it was my fault, but…

Kuro-kuu needs to learn to get past that massive ego of his and face the facts that he has to take responsibility as well. I'll just sit back and wait until you say you're sorry.

Sounds like a plan.

_Chickity china the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin x-files with no lights on, were dans la maison  
I hope the smoking mans in this one  
Like Harrison ford I'm getting frantic  
Like sting I'm tantric  
Like snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai_

So in the end, we decided to order something from a local take-out restaurant. It wasn't because I failed at making the sushi…It's just that I got bored and decided to wait until tomorrow.

So we got some weird chicken thing and some fries. I ate most of the fries.

We sat on the sofa of our temporary house watching a show called 'the X-Files'. The light had broken, so it was in the dark. Which…probably wasn't the best idea. Mokona was hiding in my shirt—yes, in my shirt—and Sakura was clinging onto Syaoran's arm.

I found myself thinking about all the things I'd change if I made this TV series…and then I thought about making movies…Not that I do…if I did, they're probably have some sort of Japanese warrior.

No, not Japanese…Wait…No.

Wait…

Kuro-kuu still hasn't gotten back. He told Syaoran where he was when he called us earlier, but Syaoran never told me. Oh well…The next time Kurogane speaks to me, it had better be to apologise.

_Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
Irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with sailor moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_

Sakura fell asleep and Mokona did too. Syaoran shifted to that his arm wouldn't fall asleep, and I had to get the sleeping Mokona out of my shirt. After a while (I was still eating fries and Syaoran had moved onto cookies), an anime—or whatever they're called—came on. I think it said it was called "Sailor Moon", and from the opening sequence alone I could tell that some people just watched this show for the girls.

I was uninterested—my mind was still on mine and Kurogane's argument. I can't exactly remember what we were fighting about…I can only remember that I started it…and…

…I'm out of fries…

…

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean? you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

I can't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up at 3 am when someone put a blanket over me. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell it was Kurogane. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did.

_Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you  
And said you just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we__'re sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birch mount stadium, home of the Robbie_

Kurogane leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

He whispered something into my ear before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I smiled to myself and snuggled into the cover that was draped over me, replaying what Kurogane had just said to me.

"I'm sorry"


End file.
